Aphrodite's Secret Weapon
by EliLuvsMirate
Summary: It's about a year and a half after the Big War and the demigods are ,well having a tough time getting their "normal" lives together. So leave it to the goddess of love to bring in something that will help them along.
1. The truth be told

**((I do not own this book series. That honor goes to Mr. Riordan))**

"PERCY!" screamed a voice I immediately recognized. It was a voice that I never wanted to hear in terror, Annabeth's. I looked up and saw her on the cliff over me. She was dangling from the ledge, her eyes and voice in terror as I saw her captor. The figure was dressed in all black, complete with a large hood, so I couldn't see their face.

"PERCY! Please, help me" I heard Annabeth cry.

"You know the deal, Jackson, your girlfriend or your precious camp."

The captor had a raspy voice, unfamiliar, so I couldn't figure out who it was. I also saw Annabeth freeze when it announced it's grounds of the deal.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what you want but please, let her go. She has nothing to do with this."

I was hoping that would do it.

"Actually, she does. She is a great influence on your choices and for that, she matters greatly. Now, would you hurry up? My arms are getting tired."

I was wrong,

"Percy, chose the camp. Forget me and chose the camp."

"No, Annabeth. Just hold on."

"I'm going to give you until that count of five to chose. If you haven't chosen by then, then I will decide for you. 5-4-3-"

"WAIT, please wait."

"-2-1. Oh I'm so sorry Mr. Jackson. But perhaps your camp members will help you get over Miss. Chase." As soon as he was done, it's hands let go and I froze as Annabeth fell to the ground.

"ANNABETH!"

I opened my eyes and found myself staring at my cabin ceiling. Sitting up, I clasped my hand to my face and took a breath.

"You okay?" I hear my brother, Tyson, say from across the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What time is it?"

"Seven."

"Man, I have to go meet Chiron in 10 minutes."

I quickly got up , put on the closet pair of jeans, a clean shirt, and some shoes, brushed my teeth and ran out the door. Running as fast as I could, I spotted Chiron waiting for me, outside the Big House.

"Ah, Percy. Good morning."

I quickly caught up with him and leaned on the rail as i spoke with a huff in my voice.

"Good Morning. i didn't know you got up this early."

"Normally, i don't but the mission i have for the two of you is very important."

"The two of us?"

"Yes, you and Annabeth."

I immediately felt my insides freeze. It's not that i hated Annabeth, she was my best friend, but lately i couldnt help feeling an odd wave whenever she is even mentioned.

"Good morning, Percy, Chiron."

I heard her voice from behind me and turned in my heels to face her.

"Ah Annabeth. Good morning."

She came to stand next to me and smiled once we meet eyes. If it wasn't for Chiron, we probabley would've stood there for hours.

"So the reason why i called you here was because the two of you have been chosen for an important escort mission."

ESCORT?!?

"Escort?!?" i asked.

Who were we, the FBI?

"Yes, Percy. A special escort mission given by Lady Aphrodite herself."

Annabeth's eyes grew and her voice stufled.

"You two are to go to the airport and pick up your escortee."

He gave us the keys to the van ((yes, we can drive)) and led us to it.

"Uh, do mind me asking who is it we have to pick up?" Annabeth asked.

"Well she is a very good friend of ours, not a demigod herself per se, but she has helped us a great number of times."

Oh no. Please dont let it be who i think it is.

"Evangeline de Salvi."

Oh my gods, it is who i think it is.


	2. Weapon Revealed

Evangeline De Salvi, one of our greatest alliances. She is the daughter of a rock singer and neice of one of the Eastern hemisphere's richest men. She isn't a half-blood herself but ever since we've met her about 3 years back, she has been a worthy allie. It is rumored that her mother is a grandaughter of Hecate but it has never been proven. Another rumor is her family get their greek side from Vrykolaka- vampires, and while this has never been proven, it seems the most possible.

Annabeth was quiet most of the way there. She just kept her eyes on the road, which worried me. In fact the only noise that could be heard in that car was the sound of various artists we played. Finally I couldnt take it.

"Are you alright?" i asked her, pulling off of the freeway.

"Mm-hm. I'm just thinking."

"May i ask of what?"

"Of- something my mom said."

"Oh."

I dropped the topic since Athena being Annabeth's mother, i'd best not get into their business. After parking the car, we walk inside of the terminal and look around.

"Do you see her" Annabeth asked.

"No, maybe her plane is late."

A huge chart showed the flight information but the red and green lights just made my head hurt.

"Percy, i found her."

I looked up in the way she was staring and was taken back. Coming out of a terminal was Evangeline dressed in a white, tunic dress with fashion roman sandels. Her highlighted brunette hair was to the side. She looked so unlike herself. Even her walk was different. As soon as she spotted us, she walked up to us.

"Annabeth! Percy!" she yelled as she hugged us.

She smelled like the perfume department at Sear's attacked her.

"I got here as quick as i could. Thank god my uncle had all of those flyer miles on his Visa."

Annabeth and i looked at each other and exchanged shocked looks.

"Wait, you guys don't know why i'm here?" she asked.

"No, Chrion just told us to come pick you up this morning," i told her.

"Oh well---why dont we get to the car and i'll tell you on the way."

Evangeline only brought a small bag with her. She and her bag went in the back as i started the car.

"So, how have you two been?" she asked.

"Great, well i've- i've been great," Annabeth stammered.

"Percy?" she asked, turning towards me.

"Fine, I've been fine."

She sat down in her seat and sighed loudly.


End file.
